


《流亡诗歌》第17章 Early Questions初级问题（6）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第17章 Early Questions初级问题（6）

卢辛走过去，质问那人：“那一男一女呢？”然而等他走近了，床上那人倏地一跃而起，将整张被单笼在卢辛头上，紧紧按入怀中；卢辛被他压在胸膛，口鼻不能呼吸，却也能感知那触面是光裸的肌肤，想挣扎开来，偏偏周身都缠着象牙白的被单，看不清，慌乱之中竟一拳打到那人的下颌。

“嘶……”那人吃痛唤一声，将头伸进被子里瞧他，这一瞧卢辛也看清了他的脸，大吃一惊，立刻涨红了全脸：“你有毛病？！快放开我！”说罢又是一阵乱蹬乱打，那人一下没按住，卢辛便趁机倏忽一直身子，将那烦人的被单顶到地上去了。然而等二人皆暴露在白晃晃的日光下后，卢辛简直万分后悔刚才的举动——床上这人什么也没穿，通体洁白，两股之间毛茸茸的金色，缀着根形似松茸菌的东西。

卢辛瞪着眼睛说不出话来，又不敢去瞧那人脸色，跪在床上的膝盖一时发软，那人也没等他回过神，一把拉他入怀，卢辛一个不慎，牙齿磕到了他的锁骨，鼻尖吻合着那人脖颈凹陷处，嗅出一股佛手柑的香甜。

“好疼啊。”那人抱怨，与抱怨他动作慢时的语气一模一样。

“你是谁？”卢辛不知这人哪儿来那么大力气，竟按得他动弹不得，只好小声问道。

那人听了他这问话，似乎奇怪，抬起他下巴，将他那张卢辛再熟悉不过的脸凑上来：“你说我是谁？”见卢辛躲躲闪闪不肯正眼看他，那人便笑了，往后重重一躺，金发散在柔软的羽毛枕上，几缕缠在睫毛，些许遮挡了与周遭反差分明的墨玉色瞳孔，并仍用那低低的戏谑语调道：“——是你的小叔。”

听那“小叔”两字出口，卢辛便电击般震颤了一下，同时心底一股炽热激流涌至全身，一时有些口干舌燥、头眩目胀，无意识喃喃道：“兰斯——”

“诶。”那人温柔回应，并吻了吻他的耳根。

仅如此一个吻已使卢辛耳朵火烧，思维滞重，几乎无法警惕辨别这梦境与现实了，稍稍定神之后，他刚要再次起身脱离“兰斯”的怀抱，却被腰上忽增的重量给压住，低头一看，竟是两条赤|裸的大腿骨紧紧圈住了他，坦然而结实。再一看，自己身上的衣物也不知何时失了踪影。

耽迷在这纠缠的眩晕之中，卢辛鬼使神差想起了那本错拿的禁|书（吓了一跳的第一本），似乎同样是如此四肢缠绕的，再一垂目，眼前是那张似笑非笑的嘴唇，唇角上扬，闪动着微光。卢辛情不自禁吻上去，试探地向前一俯，而这一动作使得他稚嫩的私|处触碰到一块柔软禁地，其敏感度使唇下人鼻息一阵起伏，而急躁又年轻的卢辛禁不起这几回合的推挤怂恿，气喘化为一滩黏湿液体，蹭在俩人大腿上。

然而就在他烦恼这碍事又黏糊的东西、并甩了甩腿时，一股坠地的失重感使他双眼蓦地睁开，将那大床和“兰斯”取而代之的是一扇微微透光的窗户，以及被那微弱晨光戏弄般恰好照射的伟岸的被单之巅。卢辛掀开被单，看着自己被顶得诡异无比的睡裤，抬了抬腿，果然感到股间一阵湿润。


End file.
